The disclosure relates to a backlight unit and liquid crystal display.
During the process of accomplishing the excellent image display of a liquid crystal display, the design of a backlight is especially important. The backlight comprises a light source (point light source or line light source or the like), a light guiding plate and a diffusing sheet. The light emitted from the light source enters into the light guiding plate so as to form a relative uniform surface light source under the effect of the light guiding plate. The diffusing sheet may make the light transmitted from the light guiding plate more uniform. The backlight emits the adjusted relatively uniform light into a display panel for displaying. Currently, the light guiding plate is usually divided into several light guiding plate units so as to individually control the respective light guiding plate units in order to enable local adjustment of light.
FIG. 1 is a top schematic view of a conventional backlight unit having a plurality of light guiding plate units 1-9. As shown in FIG. 1, a gap 10 is present between two adjacent light guiding plate units, which causes the emitted light from the gap 10 having irregular directions. This results in a non-uniform light intensity distribution of the backlight units, which in turn leads to non-uniform brightness of a display. The sheet-like diffusing sheet in the conventional backlight unit may reduce such influence due to the irregular directions of the emitted light only to some degree, thus such adverse effect of non-uniform brightness of the display brightness is still severe to affect the overall performance of the liquid crystal display.